1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to on-line account management systems.
2. Information
For on-line account recovery, such as to regain access to a registered Internet-type account if a password is misplaced or forgotten, for example, existing on-line account management systems typically employ messaging services, such as a Short Message Service (SMS), e-mail, or the like to send a code or like verification key to an alternate e-mail address, cell phone, etc. for a user to enter to authenticate or verify that user's identity. At times, however, this or like verification process or procedure may be possible to circumvent or bypass, such as, for example, if a cell phone has been lost or stolen, an alternate account has been hacked or compromised, etc. Greater flexibility and/or variety of other potential verification approaches, such as without imposing a significant burden on a valid on-line account holder, for example, while maintaining account security may therefore be desirable.
Reference is made in the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.